Doll House
by AmyVS7
Summary: First day of nursery for Matt and Alesha's little girl. Short cute sequel to 'Impending'.


Law & Order: UK fic:

Pairing: Matt/Alesha

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: First day of nursery for Matt and Alesha's little girl. Short cute sequel to 'Impending'.

_I used the same name for their daughter in this fic, which I gave to their baby in my other fic __'Impending'__ so you could see this as a small follow on fic from that if you want_

_Prepare yourself for full on cuteness! Enjoy!_

Doll House

"Bye sweetheart, mummy and daddy will see you soon" Alesha gave her daughter a big kiss, as did Matt before she headed off to play with the other children.

The two of them walked out of the nursery, hand in hand.

"Ohhh" Alesha put her hand to her heart "I hope she'll be okay." Alesha almost felt like crying.

Matt kissed her cheek "Hey come on darling, she's going to be fine. With her mother's brains and good looks, and my charm, she'll make friends in no time."

This made Alesha laugh "Let's just hope she hasn't got your modesty" only causing Matt to tickle Alesha, but she managed to wriggle away.

...

It was the end of the day and Matt had arrived at the nursery to pick up Isabel.

"Hi. Susanna, wasn't it?" Matt said with a smile as he met the blonde haired woman by the door.

"Yes hi, it's Isabel's dad isn't it?"

Matt grinned "Yeah that's me.

"Isabel's just inside. Come on in."

Matt came into the room to see lots of excited kids all getting ready to go home, with some of the parents already there too.

"How was she?" Matt wondered.

"She was as good as gold, a pleasure to have."

"Oh that's great" Matt was so relieved it had gone well, he had dreaded she was going to be a bit troublesome, which she could be from time to time. They had one headstrong little girl on their hands. Then again that's what comes from having a father working for the police and a mother working for the CPS.

"Isabel, your daddy's here!" Susanna called from across the room.

Isabel turned around from the other assistant who had done up her coat for her, her bright blue eyes spotted her dad and she ran over with a beaming smile on her face "Daddyyyy!"

"Hey sweetheart!" Matt bent down to pick her up in his arms to give her a big cuddle "How are you, did you have a nice time?"

Isabel nodded "It was fun!"

"Yeah?" Matt beamed "Well you can have lots of fun tomorrow, but now we've got to go and get mummy from work."

After saying goodbye and thank-you to the nursery assistants, Matt put Isabel in the car and headed to the Old Bailey where Alesha was with the rest of the team finishing off a trial.

Matt got Isabel out of the car and held her hand as they walked along the couple of streets until they neared the building. In the distance Matt could see Alesha had just said goodbye to the victim's family, and was now chatting with Jacob and Ronnie. Isabel had yet to spot them but it didn't take long for her to do so.

The three year old girl with dark brown hair, just like Alesha, and slightly dark skin, gave an excited cry of "Mummyyy!" and as they were only feet away from them, Matt allowed Isabel to let go of his hand and she ran as fast as she could towards Alesha.

The three of them had heard the little girl's cry of delight and all watched on happily as she ran up to them, Alesha crouched down so she could envelope her little girl in her arms "Hi baby!" she hugged her tightly "Oh I missed you" she kissed her numerous times before setting her back down onto her feet "How was nursery, did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah I did painting!" Isabel said excitedly.

Alesha gave a gasp "Did you? Was it fun?"

But Isabel was yet to finish talking "Yeah, and drawing, and they have a big dolls house, mummy! Like the one I saw in the shop."

Alesha beamed "Do they?" she saw Matt come up to them and raised her eyebrow cheekily "Did you tell daddy that?"

Isabel nodded, now an unhappy look graced her face.

"Aww what's with the sad face, pumpkin?" Ronnie had now crouched down to Isabel's level and she gave him a hug.

"Tell Uncle Ronnie and Uncle Jacob about the dolls house, sweetie" Alesha encouraged her daughter.

"Daddy won't let me have a dolls house."

"Aww that's a bit mean, daddy" Ronnie said, raising his eyebrows at his partner. Matt only rolled his eyes and had to hide his laugh.

"Why not?" Jacob asked, as Isabel gave him a hug to say hello.

"Christmas is almost here darling" Matt said, as he had now joined all the adults with crouching down to Isabel's level "If you put it on your list for Father Christmas you might get one, if you're a good girl."

Isabel perked up at hearing this "I can't wait till Christmas!"

The others laughed, before Alesha said "Come on sweetie pie, let's get you home."

"Alright, well we'll see you tomorrow" Ronnie said to his colleagues before saying to his god-daughter "I'm glad you had a good first day at nursery."

"Gunna say goodbye to Uncle Ronnie and Uncle Jacob?" Matt said to his daughter, who didn't need telling twice as she gave them both big hugs and kisses as she said goodbye. All of their hearts melting on the spot.

"By petal" Jacob said after Isabel hugged him; followed by Alesha taking hold of Isabel's hand, and Matt took hold of her other one as they headed back to the car. Jacob and Ronnie heading off in the other direction.

The Devlin family looked very happy as they walked down the street, with every few seconds on the count of three Alesha and Matt would lift Isabel up as they continued to walk, which made their young daughter giggle to her heart's content. To their little girl, a dream doll house might feel like the world, but at that moment she just loved being with her mummy and daddy.

..

_Hope you enjoyed it, review would be great! xx_


End file.
